


High Schooler Madoka★Despair

by HumptyDumpty



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumptyDumpty/pseuds/HumptyDumpty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>One by one, they're dying.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Schooler Madoka★Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Madoka Magica in the setting of Dangan Ronpa. If you reach the end without wanting to laugh at me, I compliment you.

When the girls set foot outside the school building, they both let out a sigh of relief and turn to smile at each other, intertwining their fingers together in the most worn-out pace. Another year has passed and they can't believe it's over. They've been working so hard and for so long, in spite of how easy their extraordinary abilities should have made it be, it feels as though all the energy they've put into it everyday has finally been drained out of their bodies, taking its toll to assure them that yes, they can relax now. For at least a little while. 

"Let's keep in touch, okay, Homura?" The pinkette grins sheepishly, taking a light step back. And the other, combing her hair with a hand, replies in a kind voice as her eyes sparkle with joy. "Hm! I'll surely call you, Madoka. Have a pleasant break." 

Full of expectation, they part ways.

  


When the two friends meet again, they're strangers. When the sixteen classmates reunite to begin a new school year, it turns out that is indeed their first meeting, but Akemi Homura knows better and yet can't bring herself to utter a word. Going through ceremonies and introductions already set in her heart like a ritual perfected over time, she reenacts every single scene with the preciseness of a critic, having though already set her judgement: this encore won't fail.

After Kyubey's announcement, the quickest to perish is always Gertrud, the Super High School Level Gardener whose roses are painted red by the hands of Elsa Maria. Everyone is shocked, their faces pale, and Akemi Homura feigns the exact amount of intuition and determination and desperation when the Super High School Level Christian is condamned because of her testimony. Once Elsa Maria has been crucified, gone for good, they keep asking why, and Akemi Homura can't answer. The footage in Elsa Maria's CD will always remain a mystery. They will only ever remember her last words, a swan song for someone's happiness.

Elly dies even before explaining what her talent is. She'd closed herself in her room since the first day, refusing to see or speak to anyone, and when they meet again her corpse has found new shelter under the food supplies, the copycat of Giuseppe Arcimboldo's paintings. Having tried, unsuccessfully, to murder the Super High School Level Plagiarist Izabel, it's most certain her precious memories will never fear disclosure just as she wished. "How roundabout," the Headmaster remarks with a piqued tone.

Desiring, and therefore despairing, Super High School Level Turophile Charlotte takes Super High School Level Sniper Mami Tomoe's life. She then drowns in a million yen worth of exquisite cheese, and Kyubey thinks it sure is a pity she can't tell them how amazing it tasted. Since that day, nobody eats any, albeit in the kitchen there's always plenty to share.

The fourth motive earns them a mass-murdering spree. Triggered by their rival love for the world-famous violinist Kyousuke Kamijou, Hitomi and Sayaka's hearts skip a beat... quite literally, and it ends up being their last. That's when Super High School Level Protestant Kyouko Sakura does what she does best, protests, and as her last rebellion towards fate she kills herself in a puddle of poisoned blood.

One by one, they're dying.

Akemi Homura wonders why the dejà-vu is striking her that hard, that night. She's shaking in her bed and she needs to go somewhere, anywhere, so her feet sort of move on their own and take her to the cafeteria. She prepares a cup of strawberry juice she won't drink and sits, staring at the reflection of her irises in the pink coloured bright liquid; if eyes are truly the mirror of the soul, has she grown empty? The girl stays like that for quite some time. Thinking, trying not to think. Until she hears a scream and no, no no no, it can't be happening, no, her plan can't be going wrong once more. Super High School Level Hope Madoka Kaname is dead, she knows it from the gut-wrenching pain welling up in her body, and she's late this time too. 

Only she can save her. The noirette grabs her watch, beginning to put its hidden mechanism into function, but right afterwards Super High School Level Time Traveller Akemi Homura spots an unidentified flying object drop from the ceiling and fly towards her hands.

A childish voice is calling out from the speakers behind her. "Attention, everyone! A new rule has been-"

she never manages to catch the rest of it. However, when the small bomb lightly lands on her skin, Akemi Homura realizes it by herself. It's the end. There's no turning back.


End file.
